Toastmasters Rap
A good rhyme ... Works everytime! Let's make a Toastmasters Rap, or Rhyme, or Song, or Jingle! Start your own, or add some lines, to another, change things around to make it better - do whatever your creative gut dares you to. Also, add links to similar pages from across the web. Ode to Club Treasurers Originally posted by Linda on Linkedin group: I do not like renewals time...I do not like it, Sam I Am. Would you, could you collect the dues? Would you, could you handle bad news? He's not renewing, I am told... good gosh this job is getting old. Linda posted the above on Facebook, and got a response from Karen: I collect TM dues in the Fall, and collect them in the hall. I collect dues here and there. I collect TM dues EVERYWHERE. I collect dues on a Monday or on a SUN day, I collect dues in the rain, I collect dues on a train. I collect dues now and then, I'll even collect dues from that crafty guy, Ken. Speech Timin' Blues Rhyme me! ? "Rhyme me!" he said... Well, here's my modest attempt: (by Mathieu Joly) ++ Speech Timin' Blues ** Rhyme me, please, But don't time me, please! When that light's red on me, I get the big squeeze... Rhyme me, please, but don't time me, please! When the time's all mine, I can talk so fine, and when the light's all green, I can speak so keen! Rhyme me, please, but don't time me, please! 'Cause when the light's on yellow, I'm getting less -- mellow. Oh, you call it amber, -- It still means danger! Rhyme me, please, but don't time me, please! For when that light turns red, -- might as well be dead... Project C C'mon!! Project D Lemme Hear it! Project E Give us some love! Videos *Toastmasters Rap video - by Mark Ziegler, loved by District 6 *Toastmasters Delight - performed by TWT - Two White Guys, aka the guys behind the Toastmasters Podcast *Musical mashup created by Edward, Annapolis Valley Toastmasters Links *know a cool thing? Put it here! Instructions #Want to get started on Wikia and be recognized as a person instead of an IP address? Hit the Sign Up link on the top right. #You'll know what to do next to sign up.. a username, an email, a password, that captcha thing and you're in! #Come back to this page! #Make sure you're logged in - you should see your profile on the top right now. #Press Edit at any of the headings, or Edit the whole page #Make sure you copy-paste what you're writing to notepad or something of the sort.. to ensure you don't lose it in case of any error. #Put in a summary in the summary text box - of what you did so it's easy to track later. #If you want to see how what you've written would look like, hit the Preview button instead of Save page first. #Now if you're satisfied with your work, hit Save Page. #Caution : Keep text editing and image inserting separate. If you want to put in an image, do it after you've made the rest of the article. #The top left dropdown in the Editing toolbar while you're editing, can help you change a particular line from simple to any heading. The heading then gets listed in the contents box on the top of the page. For instance, right now I'm going to take the cursor to "instructions" on top and change it from "Normal" to "Heading 2" so it becomes an independent section.